A Young Girl and her Love
Kylie tries desperately to convey her feelings to Mikey, who just seems to dense about how he feels. But the night the two are alone together in school, it's a Full Moon, and things change between them that will upgrade their relationship as well as the pack Synopsis In the morning, Kylie is getting up and ready for the day at school which also includes getting meat for Mikey. At school, she talks to Mikey about how the next full moon is soon and that they last for three days there, while Mikey is scolding her for reading a werewolf fiction book in public when they all agreed to keep it a secret. She says that she's trying to separate fact from fiction to help the group more. It is also revealed that she has requested multiple times to be turned into one but has been turned down by the group due to not wanting to make too many and risk being exposed. Changing the subject, Mikey asked her to look at some photos he took leading to him getting close to her so she could show him a blur in the picture. He is unaware that Kylie is feeling hot around him due to her feelings for him and acts like it's a normal conversation. Later in biology, Kylie is distracted from it while Jacqueline, her friend can tell something is bugging her. She can tell the Kylie tried to confess her feelings to Mikey but failed due to it being awkward, so she suggests that Kylie makes it awkward for him. This gives Kylie some ideas as she writes them down. She then tries multiple attempts to confess her feelings to Mikey. The first is getting him alone in a classroom but was closed for the day due to needing to be cleaned. The second attempt ended with books falling on them in the library due to Mikey losing his balance. The third is in the hall when it is empty, only for the bell to ring, and the hallway to become full again. This leads to a frustrated Kylie to run off as Mikey stands there confused about her and his feelings after he unintentionally picks up her scent. Kylie runs into Ashley and Maria as they comfort her about how hard it is to convey feelings to someone you care about. After some talking about why Kylie cares for Mikey along with her fear that they will drift apart when they go to college, she feels better, thanks them, and leaves. That night, Mikey and Kylie stay at school so Mikey can work on his pictures. As Mikey is developing photos and Kylie is preparing to confess, he began to change under the influence of the full moon and goes to quickly change into his pack outfit. While he is away, Kylie finds a folder with the name Muse on it and opens it just as Mikey returns in his Lycan form. The folder contains pictures of Kylie doing different things around school without her knowing that pictures of her were being taken. Mikey reveals that when he sees her through the lens, he feels good and inspired to work. This leads to an awkward silence between the two until Kylie asks Mikey if it still hurts when he transforms. He says he is used to it now. Suddenly Mikey draws closer to her causing the two to get flustered, only for them to hear footsteps. It is revealed to be Kate Argent and group of hunters who were keeping an eye on the school for more werewolves after the Beauty Trio's first night. Luckily, Scope and Kylie had managed to get outside and up the walls of the school thanks to Scope's claws as they headed for the gym. While in the locker room, the full moon causes Scope to go into heat on Kylie but is struggling to fight it. Kylie realizes what is going on and tells Scope to do what he wants with her. He protests because he doesn't want to put her in danger, hurt or turn her if something goes wrong, but she insists that it doesn't matter as long as it's him doing it. Scope gives into his wolf side and they have sex. An hour later, Mikey wakes up in his human form to find Kylie asleep next to him nearly naked. She then says she loves him in her sleep making Mikey realize her feelings for him. Unfortunately, the hunters make their way to the gym looking for the werewolf. He covers Kylie, transforms back into Scope, and then went to handle the hunters. In the gym, Scope manages to knock two of the hunters out, leaving him to fight Kate alone. Kylie wakes up from the gunshots, realizing what happened begins to get up, but sees the full moon and goes through the transformation. She is in great pain but deep down she is enjoying the transformation as it continues until it is done. As Scope is about to be killed by Kate, Kyle fully transformed jumps out and attacks Kate. Kylie is extremely excited to be a werewolf now as she thanks Scope, unaware that Kate is getting back up, only for her to be blasted by Alpha's sonic howl. The other members of the pack arrive and see what has happened. At Kylie's house, Mikey and Kylie are on the roof talking about all that happened along with Kylie's worries about the future in school, and what feels like one sided feelings. This leads them to just talk for a bit, but they have gotten closer and have become boyfriend and girlfriend without even knowing it while the others watch the whole thing without being noticed. Character Appearances *Jaqueline Jekyll *Kathleen Travogen (mentioned) *Kylie's Grandmother Trivia Category:Chapters